The Greatest Day Ever
by Music Freak814
Summary: Hannah Montana. Graduation... enjoy...


**This is another Hannah Montana one-shot fanfiction. NO Jonas Brothers. There'll also be a song through it. Hope you enjoy with the Jonas Brothers not in it. . . ******

**The Greatest Day Ever**

It was June 26th, 2009 and the most important day of Miley and Lily's life. It was their grade 12 high school graduation. **(A/N: I never ended up going to mine, so I wanted to write something on how I think it would go).**

"Miley! You ready to go?" Robby called up the stairs.

"Almost!", Miley called back. 15 minutes later Miley came down the stairs in a black strapless dress, very simple, she had her hair in an updo and her make-up perfected.

"Wow, you look beautiful Miles", Robby said as Miley turned the corner and into the kitchen.

"Thanks", Miley blushed. Jackson came downstairs now in a simple black suit. He froze in his tracks.

"Wow Miley. You look gorgeous. If I weren't your brother I'd date you", Jackson said.

Miley's face dropped.

"Just kidding. That's gross", Jackson laughed at the look on Miley's face.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it. It's Lily", Miley said walking to the door.

"Hey Lil- You look amazing!" Miley screeched.

"You too!" Lily screeched back. Lily was wearing the same dress, only in blue. Miley and Lily both bought their dresses at the same time, together. It was there idea for them to pick the same dress, just different color.

"You two realize you're wearing the same dress, right?" Robby asked.

"Yeah, we planned it that way", Miley told him.

"Yeah, we bought them together. Besides we have to wear the gowns they give us for most of the time", Lily added.

"That's true", Jackson said walking to the door.

"Alright, we all ready to go? Limo's here right Lily?" Robby asked.

"Yep it is Mr. Stewart", Lily told him as Miley grabbed her purse and followed Lily through the door.

Robby was last out so he locked the door behind him. They all got in the limo where Lily's mom was waiting.

"You look gorgeous Heather", Robby told her. Jackson nodded, his bottom jaw falling to the floor.

"Thanks", Heather Truscott, Lily's mother, blushed.

"You two girls excited to finally graduate?" Robby asked.

"Yes!" They both screeched as the limo stopped in front of Oliver's house. Miley and Lily both got out to go get him. The three of them decided Oliver could escort both Lily and Miley to graduation.

"Hello Mrs. Oken. Is Oliver ready?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready", Oliver said coming to the door.

"Okay", Miley said.

"Mom you'll be there right?" Oliver asked his mom.

"Yes, I'll be there son", she told him closing the door.

The linked arms, Oliver in the middle, and walked to the limo.

"Lookin' good Oliver", Robby said as they got back in the limo.

"Okay, we're ready to go to the school now please driver", Lily called up front.

"Okay. We'll be there in 15 minutes", he told them.

They got there and everyone else was arriving by there parents car, except Amber and Ashley.

"The joys of being a secret pop star", Miley said laughing as everyone gaped at the two limos.

"Yeah. The money", Lily laughed as well.

Amber and Ashley started to get out of there limo, so just to make them angry Miley got out, followed by Oliver and then Lily. Heather, Jackson and Robby got out on the other side, so they didn't interfere with their plan. The three graduates linked arms again, Oliver in the middle again. And everyone chose to go up to Lily, Oliver and Miley, and ignore Amber and Ashley, who never saw the other limo.

"_They_ could afford a limo?" Amber said shocked beyond belief.

"Who knew", Ashley said with the same shocked look as Amber.

All the family of the graduates had to gather in the back yard of the school, where the ceremony was being held. All the graduates had to go to the gym to get there gowns on.

"Okay, everyone listen up", Mr. Correlli said. Everyone stopped talking. "You need to be in alphabetical order, we'll organize that. But when your name gets called you need to just walk on stage, face the crowd, bow and walk off the other side. When you get off stage sit in the chairs we've set up for all of you. Sit in alphabetical order as well. Then we'll do awards", he finished explaining what they had to do.

"Okay", all 250 grads said together.

"Good. All of you get your gowns on. We'll call your name when we have your gown", Mr. Correlli told them.

Everyone got there gowns on. The teachers lined everyone up in alphabetical order according to their last name. Miley was in front of Lily. So they'd be sitting together. They were happy about that.

"Okay, everyone ready to get the show on the road?" Mr. Correlli asked. Everyone nodded nervously. He went out onto the stage. The way they had it set up was the doors leading outside were propped open and the stage was set up right there, so they just walked out of the door up the stairs and onto the stage.

"Welcome to the class of 2008/2009 graduation ceremony. We're very glad you all could make it. We've got a lot of graduates this year, so we ask for your patience, and the song we're about to play is 'Landslide', courtesy of the 'Dixie Chicks", Mr. Correlli finished his speech and the music started.

He started naming the students one-by-one they went on the stage, bowed, walked off and sat down as the music played.

_Took my love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection_

_In the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought me down_

_Oh mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

_Can the child within my heart, rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing, ocean Tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons, all my life?_

_Uh huh. . . Uh huh. . . Uh huh. . . Uh huh_

_Well I've been afraid of changing 'cuz I_

_Build my life around you_

_But time makes you older_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

_Well_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cuz I_

_Build my life around you_

_But time makes you older_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too_

**Miley Stewart**

_Well, I'm getting older too_

**Lily Truscott**

_So, take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection_

_In the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide brought you down_

_And, if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, maybe. . . Well, maybe. . . Well, maybe_

_The landslide will bring you down_

"That's all of our graduates. Please give a hand to these very smart ladies and gentlemen", Mr. Correlli said and the whole audience clapped for them. He made a speech about how great the students were and started calling them up on-by-one to get there diplomas. After that was done he started handing out the awards. Amber got one for the first student with a license in there class (**I know there's no such award, but I couldn't think of anything else).** Oliver got an award for Student Improvement, Miley and Lily got great friends/people award. And a lot of other awards were handed out. The ceremony was over and to celebrate it all of the graduates got on stage in alphabetical order and threw there graduation caps in the air.

"Congratulations grads of 2008/2009!" All of the teachers yelled.

"WHOO!" All the grads shouted in response.

"Congratulations you three", Heather said hugging Lily, Oliver and then Miley.

"Thanks", they said.

"Congrats guys", Robby said finally finding them. "Finally found you guys".

"Thanks daddy", Miley said giving Robby a hug.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart", Lily and Oliver said. Lily also gave Robby a hug, while Oliver just gave him a handshake.

"Mmmm cake", Jackson said turning and walking away.

"Boys", Lily and Miley said shaking there heads.

"Tell me about it", Heather agreed.

"Anyway, we'll be right back. We've gotta go hand in our gowns", Lily said as the three of them walked over and into the school.

"Here Mr. Correlli", they said handing their gowns to their former high school teacher.

"Thanks. I'm gonna miss you guys", he told them. They turned and walked out of the gym. They each got a piece of cake and went back over to Heather and Robby, who by the looks of it were starting to like each other again.

"Awe, isn't this sweet", Miley said as they got into Robby and Heather's ear shot.

"Haha", Heather blushed.

"Anyway. How about we have an after party. Just thought of it", Robby said. "I mean, you have time to get the people you want to come. Heather and I will grab a cab and you can take some more people in the limo", Robby told them.

"Okay", Miley and Lily said walking over to a small group of girlfriends.

"Hey, you guys wanna come to an after party at Miley's after?" Lily asked. "We have room for five more people in our limo", Lily told the four girls.

"Well Amber invited us to her place, but she wouldn't let us take the limo with her and Ashley. Okay I'm in", one girl said.

"Me too", the other three said.

"Okay cool. Who else should we ask to come in the limo?" Miley asked.

"How about Demi?" One girl suggested.

"Okay. I'll go talk to her alone", Miley said. Miley did just that and she also accepted. The others they just told there was a party at Miley's. They hung outside the school until 5:00 PM and then they supplied a buffet inside until 6:30 PM. After that it was time to leave and go home or where ever. Everyone ate. Heather and Robby grabbed a taxi at 5:30 PM so they could shop for munchies and set up a dance floor and stuff at the house. By 6:30 PM Miley, Lily, Oliver and the other five girls were in the limo and on there way to Miley's party. They got there by 6:50 PM.

"Let's get the music started!" Miley yelled walking in the front door and putting her stuff down on the piano.

"Whoo!" Everyone said coming through the door. Everyone decided to go to Miley's party rather than Amber's.

Everyone danced, snacked and partied for three hours when Robby and Heather finally came downstairs and shut the music off.

"You're kidding right?" Lily asked her mom and Miley asked her dad.

"Just for a second. We have an announcement", Heather told the crowd.

"Yes. We'd like to say congratulations grads!" Robby yelled as Jackson came through the back door with a HUGE cake.

"Thanks!" Everyone chimed.

"You're welcome. Now who wants a piece?" Robby asked. Everyone put there hand up. Robby, Heather and Jackson distributed the cake to everyone in 15 minutes.

After everyone ate the cake the music started again and everyone partied. They partied until 1:00 AM and then everyone left.

"That was so much fun. Thanks for letting us do that daddy", Miley said giving Robby a HUGE hug.

"Yeah thanks", Lily said giving him a hug as well, then her and Miley gave Heather a big hug. They even gave Jackson a hug.

"You're welcome", Robby told them.

"This has officially been the greatest day ever", Miley said pouring a glass of soda for her, Lily and Oliver.

"The greatest day ever", Lily and Oliver agreed doing 'cheers' with their sodas. Miley too.


End file.
